K,I,S,S,I,N,G
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Meredith takes Addison to her childhood treehouse and a childhood rhyme comes rushing to her head. MeredithAddison AU Future Fic!


**A/N: Idea/Plot credit all goes to the wonderful amazing wifey of mine Clai [Ziny-DiNozzo] I love you so much :D  
****I know I have a lot of MeredithAddisons to update (Two-Shots and Chaptered) but my MerAdd brain really hasn't been working, so you're pretty lucky to be getting this! I'm hoping it's kick-started me into writing them again! Reviews much appreciated!**

_**Things you need to know: Addison didn't got to LA, set a little over 2 years after the MerDer break up :)**_

* * *

_Meredith & Addison sitting in a tree  
K,I,S,S,I,N,G  
First comes love  
Then comes marriage  
Then comes a baby in a baby carriage_

_~x~_

"Meredith, where are we going?" Addison asked as Meredith drove their rental car down a quiet Boston street.

"You'll see" Meredith smiled, she pulled up in front of a large suburban house "Welcome to the house of Ellis Grey, Boston style" she smirked.

"This, this is your Mom's house?" Addison asked.

"Yep" Meredith smiled "Well, it's mine now, she never sold it, we moved in when I was 5" she said leading them to the porch, she pulled a key from her pocket and led them inside "It's probably very dusty, it hasn't been lived in in years, but let me show you the best part first" she grinned, she led them straight out to the backyard and over to a large tree, she pointed up and Addison saw a perfectly built treehouse "This was here when we moved in, my Mom only kept it because it kept me entertained, come on up" she said beginning to climb, as they climbed in Meredith lay down on the floor, Addison next to her, looking to the ceiling Addison saw many different versions of Meredith's name with different dates scratched into the wood.

"This was my place" Meredith smiled "My hide-out, and I may have had sex for the first time in here"

"Oh really?" Addison said with a laugh "How romantic" Addison teased "How old were you?" she asked curiously.

"14" Meredith mumbled "I know I know, I was a dirty whore"

"Well, that's something I know very well" Addison whispered huskily in her ear, her hand rubbing against Meredith's thigh "Thank you for bringing me here"

"It's my place" Meredith said with a small smile "I want you to know my places"

"I love you" Addison said kissing her softly, Meredith moved so she lay with her head tucked into Addison's neck "I love you too" she whispered, after a few minutes of lying together Meredith let out a faint laugh.

"What?" Addison smirked.

"Nothing it's, I just, I've got that little rhyme stuck in my head, the one all the kids at school used to sing if you got a boyfriend when you were like, 6"

"Right" Addison said with a laugh, Meredith rolled over a little and straddled Addison's body, leaning down to kiss her.

"Meredith and Addison sitting in a tree" she said with a slight giggle "K,I,S,S,I,N,G" she whispered kissing her between each letter.

"First comes love" Addison said softly.

"Then comes, marriage" Meredith said with a slight breath, their eyes connected, silence fell upon them "Marry me Addie" Meredith said softly.

"Really?" Addison breathed "I mean, are you, are you sure?"

"Well, when in Rome" Meredith said with a small smile "We could go to City Hall tomorrow"

"So we'd go home, married"

"Yeah" Meredith said moving so her arms were either sides of Addison's head, her elbows against Addison's shoulders, her fingers running through her hair, their lips coming together softly "The past 2 years, they've been so hard and, we've had to fight a hell of a lot of fights to be accepted, but now we are, and I know Addison Montgomery, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I would love nothing more, than to be your wife and for you to be mine"

"Then I guess, we have a lot to organize tomorrow" Addison said softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith said kissing her again.

"What about the next part?" Addison asked quietly "Of the rhyme"

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage" Meredith said as she stroked Addison's cheek softly "I'm scared" Meredith said innocently "I'm scared to be a Mom, but, you, you're going to be a _great_ Mom, so I think, I think we should do it, we should have a baby"

"You do?" Addison asked with a whisper.

"I do" Meredith smiled "I think our next vacation should be to LA, we'll go and see Naomi, and she can work her magic on me"

"Mer you don't, we don't have to do it like that" Addison said shakily "We can adopt, you don't have to put yourself through, pregnancy and, all of that"

"I want us to experience it all" Meredith said with a small smile "We'll pick a donor together, someone who reminds us of you, we'll go and have scans and we'll look at baby name books and, feel them kicking, I want you to experience that as a parent, and not as a doctor, and I know it's not the way you wanted to experience it but, I hope that this, this will bring you close to it"

"You Meredith Grey, are everything I never knew I always wanted" Addison said tearfully "I am proud to know you, I am proud to be with you, I am proud of you" she said softly "I have no idea how you're the person you are today after everything you've been through, you're amazing to me"

"We've both had our fair share of crap to go through Addie" Meredith said softly "You're amazing, to me, to everyone, I never want to be without you, you and our future babies, who I hope you know will have my crappy genes"

"I love your crappy genes" Addison said with a slight laugh "Make love to me Mer" she whispered against her lips, Meredith deepened the kiss, she slowly kissed her way to Addison's neck as she unbuttoned her shirt, her lips moved to her breasts, teasing her nipples through the lace of her bra as she popped open the button on Addison's jeans, she took of her own shirt and slipped it under Addison's body.

"Splinters" she offered to a confused Addison.

"Oh" Addison said with a giggle "Right"

Meredith let out her own laugh as she pulled Addison's jeans down to her ankles, she started by licking Addison through her underwear, Addison shivered at the feel of the lace against her clit, her hands moving into Meredith's hair, Meredith pushed Addison's panties to one side and licked at her clit slowly, she sucked against her, swirled her tongue, did everything she knew would make Addison cum.

"Mer" Addison said with a breathy moan "Oh god, don't stop, Meredith"

Meredith dipped her tongue into Addison's dripping wet opening before licking at her clit again, Addison's body started to convulse as her first orgasm ripped through her, her hands gripping onto Meredith's head, Meredith kept her tongue moving as Addison came with a shudder, once Addison started to relax Meredith kissed her way up to Addison's lips, their bodies entwined, they kissed softly, Meredith lying flush against Addison, her hand still at Addison's crotch, rubbing her clit slowly.

"I love you" Addison breathed against Meredith's lips.

"I love you too" Meredith whispered back, she slowly slipped two fingers into Addison's hole, Addison let out a loud gasp, Meredith moved her hand quickly, her fingers getting deeper and deeper inside Addison, rubbing against her g-spot, Addison cried out loudly as Meredith sped up, her lips now attached to Addison's nipple.

"Fuck" Addison groaned "Oh god Mer" Meredith slipped in a third finger, Addison's breath hitched in her throat before she let out a loud moan which was cut off by Meredith's lips.

"Oh god" Addison mumbled "Mer I'm, I'm almost, oh my god, Meredith!" Addison cried out loudly as her body tensed up in pleasure, her legs tightening around Meredith's body, she let out a moan as her orgasm reached it's peak, Meredith slowly down her hand as Addison's juices coated her fingers, after a minute she removed them and rubbed against Addison's clit a little before bringing them to her lips and licking off the juices.

"You're so beautiful when you cum" she whispered as she kissed Addison slowly, their tongues coming together, Addison tasting herself on Meredith's lips.

"That was incredible" Addison said with a slight pant.

"How about, we head inside" Meredith said kissing at her neck "I still need to show you my bedroom, my dark and twisty teenage bedroom"

"I'd love too" Addison said with a postcoital smile "But I don't think I can climb down from here when my legs still feel like jelly"

"Well we'll wait a little longer then" Meredith said kissing her softly "We need to do something before we leave anyway" she said moving away from Addison's body and to the wooden bench at the side of the treehouse, she lifted the seat and pulled out a slightly rusty scalpel.

"You used a scalpel to do all this?" Addison said with a smirk.

"I lived in the hospital until I was 13, I needed something sharp" Meredith shrugged, she moved back to Addison's side and reached up the the roof, starting to carve into it, Addison watched her intently.

"Done" Meredith said a few minutes later allowing Addison to look at the carving, their names inside a heart, the date of their anniversary and the date of which was now their engagement day below it "After the wedding we'll come back, add another date" Meredith said with a smile.

"You're so cute" Addison grinned pulling her down into a kiss.

"You're not too bad yourself baby" Meredith whispered against her mouth.

"See" Addison smiled "I told you coming to your high school reunion would be a good thing"

"I think seeing their faces when I walked in the room with you was the highlight" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Well, we are pretty shocking" Addison smirked "I'm ready to go inside now, I can move"

"Good" Meredith smiled "Because I just gave you two very, hot, orgasms, and I proposed, and offered you my uterus, I think I should get at least 3"

"Well, I'll see what I can do" Addison said with a laugh "Lead the way honey" Meredith kissed her quickly before leading them into the house and into her bedroom.


End file.
